UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/The War Of The Worlds
The War Of The Worlds is a book by G. H. Wells, and stars Mario as the main character. In this exiciting book, aliens from Mars invade the Mushroom World. The Martians need to kill the Mushroom's just for the hell of it. The story starts out with Mario eating some cheese, when he hears a strange sound. He went outside to see what it was, and the story began. Chapter 1 Mario woke up one day, all ready for an adventure. However, the only Adventures that he ever got was cleaning out pipes clogged with Crap. He went to the bathroom, and let out a big one. He said bye to the poop, but he knew that he would see it today plumbing the sewers. Mario went into his kitchen, and grabbed a Cheese packet out of the fridge. He opened it up, and started eating. "MMMM" he said, while stuffing himself with the yellow substance. He grabbed the Milk and started eating cheese and gulping down milk at the same time. A large strange sound appeared out of nowhere, and Mario spilled all of the milk and cheese all over his shirt. Awww, crap. He said to himself. Mario wondered what that strange was. He reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. - End Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 He saw the marchhing parade, with all of their marching glory. Mario, angry, threw his pet Goldfish at Luigi, the leader of the parade. Luigi died, and everybody screamed in panic. Mario closed the door and sobbed because he killed his only brother. However, the situation got worse when a giant apple rolled down the street and destroyed everything in its path. Mario grabbed some Pudding out of the fridge, grabbed a spoon, popped in one of his George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures in his DVD, and ate the pudding while watching it. At the end of the day, Mario watched all 12 episodes (Including the speacial features on the disc). - End Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 Depp at sleep, a metorite smashed down into the earth at about 11 to 12 o clock at night. Mario got woken by this, and marched right to where the metorite lay. Mario went up to it, and started cussing at it. However, he saw that it was just a metorite, and spit upon it. He grabbed a twig and poked it. The twig burned with fire. Mario threw the twig into the ditch where the metore lay. However, the top was unscrewing! Mario knew this was trouble. Meanwhile, Mario's wife was baking cookies, when she saw that they were burned. She smacked the cookies against the wall, and jumped out the window like a vigourus animal. She ran to a toad, and started munching on it. Blood squirted everywhere. - End Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 The Toad grabbed his cellphone while being ripped apart, and called the Po-Po (Police). They arrested her. The Toad was put in the hospital. Mario saw a metal pole come out. Mario ran for his life, while the pole struck Laser Beams at him, missing every shot. Mario went to his house, to warn his wife, but saw that she was put in jail. Mario cuddeled up with his Hello Kitty blanket and fell alseep in the basement. Deep in the night, Mario was woke up by Captain Underpants, saying Tra- La- La!, before being shot down by a laser beam. Mario ran into the second basement that was mysteriously coneected to that basement for no reason. "Oh no!" said george. "Here we go again"! said harrold. - End Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 Mario was woken up by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was just Plumber, vollenteer working to get some quick cash. "Is anybody down here"? He said. "I am"! Said Mario, and rushed to the door where Plumber stand. "Well then, hurry up and get in the hellicopter, before they come back." Said Plumber. "Before what comes back"? "The aliens." Plumber whispered to Mario. Mario went out the door, and couldent believe his eyes. Crashed cars, airplanes, burning trees, OH MY! Mario climbed into the helli, and they took him to an underwater base. It was a galss dome, surrounded by water. Many people were in this globe. When Mario was walking past the people, he accidentally bumped into a Dice Kid, Max2. Max was outraged, because he was still weirded out that aliens attacked his home town. They all seemed safe in this dome, until a strange noise came upon them. "WEOOO" it said, and the bottom of the dome smashed open, and water started spurring everywhere. "Oh My..." said Max. "I need to get out of here!" Screamed max, running to the emergency escape door. - End Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 Tentacales reach out of the hole in the hole of the dome, and grab the survivors. Mario ran to Max2, as fast as he could, avoiding the tentacales. Mario dodged every one of them, running like hell. Max2 opened the door to reveal a little tiny sub, only big enough for about one dice kid and a fat Italian plumber. Mario, ran into Max and, they both tumbled into the sub, the door closed, and Max had control. "Who the heck are you?" Max said in wonder. However, Mario grabbed the steering thing, and shifted it left, since a tentacale swung toward them from the back. "I think I know how to do this." Said Max. Max drove off into the abbys, leaving the dome and everybody in it to suffer. It was around 3 hours 'till the whole dome was underwater. Then, rising from the water, with people in containers, rose a tripod, covered in water. It made a noise, and started walking across the ocean. Meanwhile, Max2 and Mario landed at a small town called the Mushroom Town. - End chapter 6 - chapter 7 Mario runs up to a mega goomba and leaves behind Max2. A chain-chomp chases Max2 after mario leaves him. Max2 gets eaten by the chomp. Mean while mario's killing the mega goomba, and wawario comes. Wawario jabs a knife into the mega goombas head, and says "You idiot, the deal was you kidnap him, I KILL HIM!" "Kill me?" said mario. wawario grabs a shot gun and shoots mario. -End chapter 7-